


Take my soul, please.

by Obsessed_fan_365247



Category: Devil — Fandom
Genre: Devil, Or at least trying too, Selling a soul, Writing Prompt, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_fan_365247/pseuds/Obsessed_fan_365247
Summary: Writing prompt:“Wait a minute you’re not the devil.”“True. I’m just the guy he hired to deal with emo brats like you who thinks it’s a good idea to sale your soul.”





	Take my soul, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle. This is my first time posting something I wrote.

I start breaking down “no you DONT understand I have to talk to the DEVIL! HE HAS TO TAKE MY SOUL.”  
“She.”  
“What?”  
“The devil is a woman. Those religious f*cks never get sh*t right.”  
I start pacing “Whatever I have to TALK TO HER!”  
At this point he looks annoyed “Well you got me.-“  
My breath starts to come in short. “No! You don’t get it we-...I...”  
“Calm kid, tell me what’s going on and /if/ it’s important enough, I’ll take it to the Queen.” He sits down and motions for me to do the same.

So I sit down and I tell him my story. I tell him how my b*tch of a mother got my sister and I put in her custody after lying on my dad. I tell him how lately her newest boyfriend has been looking at my sister; who is 4; in a weird way. How I’m only 12 and I may not understand everything but I know it’s not normal, I tell him now all we want to do is go back To our daddy because he cares about us. I tell him how I don’t care what happens to me as long as my sister is safe.

“Kid you realize if you sell your soul, you will go to HELL.”  
I roll my eyes. “Can’t be any worse than this place.”  
He looks around the room and he sees my baby sister sleeping in the bed. For a moment it looks like his eyes have soften. 

“PLEASE HELP HER. I don’t care what happens to me but she has to be safe.”  
Without a word he disappears  
I start to panic, I don’t what to do now. I start to form another plan I may go to jail or die but I don’t care as long as-

“Come here my child”  
I’m startled and I look up, standing in front of me is a beautiful woman, I just know SHE IS who I am looking for.  
“H-hello, devil...I mean-“  
She smiles “it’s fine sweetheart. Now Mitchell has told me why you wish to meet me.”  
“I-I...”  
She gives me a gentle smile. “I won’t take your soul.”  
“What?! No you have too! I need to keep her safe! Please!” I start crying and begging.  
“Be calm my child, I will not take your soul because you are committing a selfless act, I /will/ however help you.”  
I look at her skeptical “what’s your price?”  
“Oh sweetie, what have you seen for you to be so skeptical?” She gives me another sad smile “I want nothing for True selflessness has no price.”  
I start to break down again “thank you-“  
“You have nothing to thank me for. By this time tomorrow you will be back with your father. And as for your ‘mother’ and her boyfriend, they will meet me soon enough and they will know the /true/ definition of Hell. Now sleep my child. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day.”  
She giggles and Mitchell just rolls his eyes.  
She tucks me into bed and gives us each a kiss, it burns for a quick second. “A kiss for everyone to know you’re under my protection. You will live a good life as long as you never have TRUE evil in your heart.”  
I go to sleep with a smile on my face. The next morning I found she wasn’t lying. We woke to loud noises and gun fire. My take my sister and we hide under the bed. When they come for us we cry out but soon we realize it’s the FBI, our /mother/ was wanted for certain things and her bf was a bad man. They’re bad people who will never be able to hurt us or anyone again and that’s all they would say. 

It’s seems like forever but we are reunited with our daddy and we cry so many tears.  
I never want to see my daddy cry again. We refuse to let him so they y’all to him while we’re sitting in his lap. As they’re talking to him we hear the words shoot out and death.  
Off to the far right I see Mitchell and he winks at me. I smile back and snuggle with my family.  
I say a small thanks to the queen and for the first time in a year I fully relax knowing nothing will never take us from our daddy again.


End file.
